<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wreck my plans by dearevanheatherton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334831">wreck my plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearevanheatherton/pseuds/dearevanheatherton'>dearevanheatherton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>invisible string [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Haley Hotchner Bashing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Season 3 Episode 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearevanheatherton/pseuds/dearevanheatherton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron’s hands gripped the steering wheel as he finally confessed what had him so wound up lately.</p><p>Haley was leaving, and he couldn’t do anything to make her stay.</p><p>He hadn’t really been in love for a while, and maybe his attentions had wandered, eyes starting to drift to a young genius, but he had stayed faithful, even when it meant getting yelled at for an hour every time he came home from a case, or watching Haley take phone calls she thought she could hide. Haley had been his first everything, and there was a strange comfort over the years of knowing he could count on her to understand him like nobody ever could.</p><p>They always did say it was hardest to profile one’s own life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>invisible string [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wreck my plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am back with another CM fic. I decided to make this a little series of one shots going through Hotch/Reid's relationship. It's not necessary to read any other entries. This is not my best writing but I like it anyway so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Based on willow by Taylor Swiftttt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron’s hands gripped the steering wheel as he finally confessed what had him so wound up lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haley was leaving, and he couldn’t do anything to make her stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really been </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a while, and maybe his attentions had wandered, eyes starting to drift to a young genius, but he had stayed faithful, even when it meant getting yelled at for an hour every time he came home from a case, or watching Haley take phone calls she thought she could hide. Haley had been his first everything, and there was a strange comfort over the years of knowing he could count on her to understand him like nobody ever could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always did say it was hardest to profile one’s own life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reid stared at him, his look a mixture of pity and sadness as he surveyed the hurt man beside him. Hotch shifted uncomfortably, still staring straight ahead at the road as if that would make the pain and uneasiness go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pull over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch tore his gaze away from the road, glancing haphazardly at the younger man in the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aaron asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch, pull over,” Reid said, his voice steady but his nerves shining through. While he was still confused, Hotch listened to him and pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. As soon as he put it in park, he turned to Reid and started to question him, only to be stopped by a hesitant hand on his bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re shaking.” The young genius spoke softly as he continued to lay his hand on his arm, pressing a little harder as if to steady Hotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Aaron tried to speak, but the other man continued speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch, you’re drowning,” the younger agent said bluntly. “You leave at midnight, you never come out with the team anymore, and I never see you eat anymore. It’s like you live off work and seeing Jack and that’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reid, stop it,” the older man warned sternly as he found himself growing more uncomfortable. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his feelings with his teammates. He loved them like they were his family, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one to comfort them, to spill their problems on to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Hotch.” Reid breathed in sharply, both of them surprised at the edge in his voice. Reid slowly breathed out, but Hotch was now hyper focused on the slender hand still laying on his arm. How had he never noticed how beautiful Reid’s hands were? Long and delicate, but strong from writing consistently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore his gaze from Reid’s hand and met the eyes of the younger agent. He wanted to speak, but Reid started again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can trust us, Aaron.” The older man’s eyes widened slightly at the use of his first name. “You can trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re a great Unit Chief, better than Gideon, even, but there’s going to come a day. I mean, we see it all the time, high pressure jobs eventually making the leaders crack down and I know that you’re not going to become a serial killer but I’m worried that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hotch cut the younger man’s rambling off gently, sensing that he was becoming frantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re worried that I’m going to fall apart one day and nobody will know how to pick up the pieces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, exactly,” Reid breathed out, eyes filled with worry. “It’s just-Hotch, you do so much for the team, for your family, but when do you do anything for yourself? When do you get the chance to just talk about yourself and your problems? Maybe I’m not a therapist, but I’m here to listen and not judge. You’ve never judged me, even when…” the younger man swallowed, not finishing his sentences, his eyes flickering down to the seat. His hand dropped from Hotch’s arm, and Reid wrung his own hands together nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron knew he was referring to his own drug use, and he felt a quick flash of guilt that he hadn’t done more. Spencer had needed him, had needed the team, but he quickly shook that feeling away. Reid was obviously uncomfortable talking about it. Instead, he focused on his surprise that he missed the feeling of the warm hand on his bicep. What was happening to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haley was cheating on me,” he stated abruptly, cutting into the silence that was created after Reid trailed off. He saw the younger man’s look of surprise, but Hotch continued, spurred on. “She thought I didn’t know, but we kept getting strange phone calls all the time. I came home early one night from work, to surprise her, and I saw a car leaving our driveway with a man in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron finally looked back over at Spencer, as his gaze had wandered during his speech, and found a look of shock and hurt, almost like Spencer was hurting for him. He punched out a short laugh and continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the worst part is that I didn’t care. I just wanted her to be happy, in whatever way she could be. Even if I couldn’t be that for her. I don’t even know if I really was in love, at the end. I just wanted to keep my family together, and well, I was comfortable. I can’t even really blame her for cheating-even I had a wandering eye.” Aaron looked down, ashamed. How could he have let his life get to this? A soon-to-be divorced father who didn’t even care if his wife cheated on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father would have called him pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but it’s different, Hotch! You never acted on it. You would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Spencer said confidently, his eyes filled with a righteous anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really did have beautiful eyes, hazel, with flickers of green dancing in the sunlight that was filtering through the windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I would never cheat on her. But-” Aaron sighed, nervous at the risk he was about to take- “I’m not sure that being attracted to one of my teammates is much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer looked straight ahead with a brief hurt on his face, and Aaron allowed himself to hope for one moment, but the hurt quickly turned to shock, and Aaron invisibly shook his head for even thinking that the younger man could be attracted to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-who? Emily? That would make the most sense, I think. You’re both dominant personalities, and-” Hotch scrunched up his nose. She was beautiful, yes, but he was fairly sure that she was a lesbian, and he had never preferred dark haired people. In fact, blonde had always been his type until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, so not Emily. Well, JJ? She’s really pretty, and smart, and well-I did have a crush on her, back when she first joined the team-” Hotch chuckled silently; the whole team had known, but they made an effort not to let the starry-eyed boy know- “But since she’s with Will, that leaves her out of the equation.” Reid got a look of concentration and confusion on his face, and Aaron let himself laugh out loud this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he stated amusedly, liking the way Spencer blushed and stuttered when confronted with a problem he couldn’t immediately solve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was obvious, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Garcia? But, uh. No, she’s like a daughter to you.” Hotch nodded his head, encouraging him to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bisexual?” Reid asked quietly, the blush permanently staining his face now, a flash of hope in his eyes. However, Hotch knew not to let his own hope grow. He was taking a risk, letting Reid so close to the answer like this, and he knew this could end either spectacularly or in complete disaster. And with his luck lately, disaster was looking like the more likely option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I discovered that during a few breaks me and Haley had in college that I could...appreciate the male form just as much as the female form.” Hotch smiled at the younger man, whom he knew did not have the same experience he had in college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted,” Reid murmured, licking his lips. Hotch’s eyes glanced down to the genius’ lips, wishing he could lean down and touch his own to them. Before he could do something stupid, however, Spencer continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never pegged him for your type, but Morgan is much smarter than he gives himself credit for, and he is objectively handsome-” Hotch simply shook his head. Spencer looked at him with confusion. “There’s no way Rossi is into men. I bet Morgan would be willing to experiment, but I don’t know about Rossi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron simply stared at the tawny-haired man, wondering how someone who was a certified genius could be so blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, it’s not Morgan, or Rossi, or anyone else you mentioned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then who-” Spencer’s eyes widened. “Oh. You mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aaron whispered softly, his eyes softly begging Spencer to look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Aaron’s eyes watched as Spencer suddenly jilted his head up and those words tumbled out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-” Aaron stuttered, shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, I swear to God, if you don’t kiss me right now-” Aaron came back to himself just in time, his lips crushing Spencer’s as he grabbed the back of his head with one hand and pulled him closer to himself. He reached down with his other hand, to the side of his seat, and pushed his seat as far back as it could go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips still attached to the other man’s, he wrapped his hands around Reid’s waist and helped him climb over the center console until he was seated in his lap. They quickly broke apart for air, but resumed their newly-established routine swiftly, lips smashing and hips grinding into each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron felt himself growing harder as he grinded upwards into Spencer’s own growing erection, and as he tugged the genius’ hair to pull him even closer, if that was possible, the younger man groaned, breaking their lips apart to tilt his head back, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he took a deep breath in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron,” Spencer gasped, hips pushing forward as he attempted to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Aaron murmured, leaning forward to kiss Spencer’s neck. The younger man whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you,” Spencer stuttered out as he tried to contain his groans. “Did you know that the amount of nerve endings in the neck make it one of the most erogenous areas of the body, sometimes even more stimulating than the nipples-ah!” Spencer yelped as he felt Aaron bite gently onto his lower neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should test that theory,” his deep voice suggested as he tore his lips from his partner’s neck. The other man shivered, but instead of continuing, he just leaned his head down to rest on the older man’s shoulder. Surprised at the sudden moment of vulnerability, Aaron simply rested one hand on Spencer’s waist and the other on his head, slowly running his fingers throughout the hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’ve never…I mean, you’re the first person I’ve kissed like that,” Spencer whispered, pulling his head up just enough to look Aaron in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hotch asked, with a look of wonder in his eyes. To be the first person who Reid had trusted like this, well, it wouldn’t be something he took advantage of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, there was that one girl, Lila, from that case in L.A  a couple years ago, but we only kissed a couple times, and nobody else has ever really been...interested, in a guy like me. I mean, look at me.” Reid self-deprecatingly laughed, as if he found it impossible that someone could think he was gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, for one, think you’re gorgeous,” Aaron breathed against his ear. “Your body is perfect, and god, Spencer, the noises you make when I kiss you...you’re wonderful. And your mind is the most brilliant, beautiful mind that I’ve ever seen. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could want.” Spencer’s breath hitched as he processed what Aaron was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Spencer whispered, a smile creeping onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, Spence. I haven’t...I haven’t done this in a long time. Kiss someone new, I mean. Start a relationship, but god, I want you. It’s one of the reasons I’ve been so stressed-knowing that I wanted you, but knowing I had a wife at home. But...but I think we can be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Aaron admitted, his hand stroking Spencer’s cheek as he contemplated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should test that theory.” Spencer leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Aaron’s before pulling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go out Sunday? I have Jack this weekend, so Friday and Saturday won’t work, but maybe after I drop him off with Haley, we can go out to dinner and you can come to my place? It’s not much, but-” Spencer cut him off with one more kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that, Aaron.” He smiled up at the genius before gently kissing him one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never get enough of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to wonder what’s taking so long,” the dark-haired man laughed between kisses. Spencer pulled back regrettably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he pouted. He sighed as he moved back over to his seat, plopping down. Aaron adjusted his own seat and looked over at the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re doing this?” He smiled, taking the slender hand in his own. Spencer looked shyly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so,” he laughed softly as he buckled. Aaron continued to thumb his hand as he adjusted his own seat belt and pulled off the shoulder of the road, driving towards headquarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands stayed connected the whole way there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it! I'll probably upload another thing to this series sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please leave a kudos or a comment with anything you liked or that I could fix. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>